Tipilire
Tipilire is the queen and founder of the Bititi Pride. She is the mother of Araali and the adoptive sister of Jayei and Nia. Appearance Tiplire has large and sturdy build with rather dark, almost black fur, with dark gray muzzle, underbelly and paws. She has orange eyes surrounded by light dark and light gray shading and a dark brown tail tuft. Personality Tipilire is seen as stern, yet also caring and compassionate. She cares for her pride's well being and won't be let down when someone says it's a male's job to be main ruler. Is is also a protective mother, wanting to make sure her daughter as well as the other cubs of the Bititi Pride are well cared for. Information Backstory Tipilire was from a pride far from the Pride Lands to a single lioness who was part of the pride. She was raised with loving care by her mother but soon her mother was killed and she was left alone. Her mother was an only daughter/cub so she had no family within the pride. When she was a young adult, she was pretty much cast out by her pride due to her fur coloring, as it caused many failed hunts. During a normal outing for her to clear her mind, she was attacked and forced upon by a rouge lion. That was when she decided to leave her pride. The next four months of her life where hard, but soon she found a new family with adolescent cousins, Jayei and Nia, who helped her find food. She and the cousins later became a family naming each other sisters and adopting one another. Tipilire found herself being close to Nia due to the fact that Nia had pure white fur which stood out and forced Jayei to do most of the hunting. Eventually, Tipilire had her daughter, Araali, and the foursome made their way through the lands trying to find a place to call their own. ''King of the Jungle: The Rise and Fall of Kings Mufasa's Reign Scar's Reign Secretly Tipilire and Dhamira have been keeping in contact during Scar's cruel reign with the help of Kasi and his father, Tupac. However, when things started getting worse, the two stopped in order to keep the cheetahs safe from Scar and the hyenas. During a patrol, Tipilire found Dhamira and Hafsa waiting by the South Borders. Of course Tipilire was unsure about Hafsa, but after hearing it from both, she allowed both to cross. Then, she learned of what was going on in the Pride Lands and why Dhamira was in the South Lands. Right away, Tipilire agreed to help and she would raise Dhamira's unborn cubs to keep them safe from Scar. Tipilire was present with her pride's healer Auni and Chewa, Auni's apprentice, during the birth of Tafari. She and Dhamira waited a few days before separating her from Tafari and giving him to Nia, who had recently given bith to her own daughter. She would then escort Dhamira and Hafsa to the borders and wish them luck to facing Scar. Tipilire and her pride will join Simba and the Mufasa Pride during the battle against Scar and the hyenas (minus the Hyena Rebels). Quotes ''King of the Jungle: The Rise and Fall of Kings Trivia *Due to the redoing of the King of the Jungle series, Tipilire was made to replaced Bayyina as the leader/queen of the Bititi Pride. Her personality was made to be a combination of Bayyina's old personality and Canon Character Sarabi. Category:Characters Category:Bititi Pride Category:Female Category:Lions Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Good